<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Stand by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945835">Last Stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fabulous Killjoys die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jet Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, Jet Star goes down. A single shot to the chest forces them backwards and they fall hard across the hood of the trans am. The blow knocks the air out of their lungs and they’re still, though they know they have to— they must— save the Girl. They hear her screaming, tires squealing, and they think to themself, <i> I failed her. </i> Their crew went down in front of them and they were powerless to stop it. And they’re dying alone on the hood of their car while the child they’d died to save is taken away again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The concept for this was ‘what if Jet Star doesn’t know it’s Doctor D who saves the Girl at the end of SING?’ And my personal headcanon that the shot that killed Jet Star wasn’t strong enough to kill him instantly. Because angst.<br/>Leave a comment below if you’re so inclined, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fun Ghoul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re not going to make it. Poison’s down, Kobra’s down, and the trans am is still too far away for Fun Ghoul and Jet Star to get the Girl to safety. So Ghoul lets Jet Star and the Girl sprint past them through BLI’s front doors, and then they slam them shut, trapping themself inside. They turn, facing a wall of Dracs they know they can’t hope to beat. They take shot after shot and go down smiling. Because the Girl is safe. Because Jet Star is safe. Because they’d die a hundred times over to keep their family alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright! So I decided to make this a drabble series, I’m not sure if it’ll be finished with Party Poison’s death or if I’ll add others. This one wasn’t so sad as Jet Star’s, Fun Ghoul’s seems like a ‘no regrets’ type of death to me. Too bad they don’t realize Jet Star dies too D:<br/>Drop a comment, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Kobra Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kobra Kid doesn’t realize they’re dying. They charge forward, reaching for Party Poison, falling to their knees as a horde of Dracs bring them down, their only thought is of their brother’s panicked face, of the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W filling their skull with pure electricity. Poison falls to the ground, and yards away, Kobra falls with them, lasers blasting bloody holes in their body as they scream, crawling towards their brother. They never make it, never feel the shot that kills them. A Drac blasts a hole in the back of their head and the Kobra Kid dies screaming and helpless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaaah okay<br/>These 100-word chapters are really fun to write :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The muzzle of the blaster jammed up against their throat burns, still hot from previous shots. The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W’s eyes are darkly gleeful as he stares at Party Poison. Their mind races, trying to come up with some plan of escape, but the blinding white flashes of lasers all around them make it impossible to think. Their family is screaming, dying, going down, and Poison needs to fight, but they’re frozen. They’re scared, and they don’t want to die, and the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W knows it, smiling as he feels their pulse race beneath their skin. He pulls the trigger. Party Poison dies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re here. Her family is here, and they’re saving her, and they did come back for her, so suck it, Madame Director! And they’re almost out of BLI, and then the air is full of lasers and sound, and she’s used to claps, but not like this, and she watches Party Poison die, blood gushing from their throat, and the Kobra Kid is screaming and she has to run, keep running. She doesn’t realize Fun Ghoul and Jet Star aren’t behind her, she just runs. And then arms are grabbing her, pulling her away. And she’s safe. But they aren’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Doctor Death-Defying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He did this. The knowledge pounds in his head as she sobs in his lap. He knew the Fabulous Killjoys would die and still, he sent them off to their deaths. It’s fate, he supposes, the fate of every killjoy, to die too young, raised to kill and fight and never know a moment’s peace until they’re buried in a shallow grave. He’s more culpable than most in nourishing this cycle of death, and he knows the heartbroken child he’s holding will only be the next martyr for his cause. Still, he doesn’t regret it. Anything to take down BLI.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason the word count on this is messed up? Each chapter should be exactly 100 words, but the Archive doesn’t think so. Oh well. Thus concludes this little series :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The concept for this was ‘what if Jet Star doesn’t know it’s Doctor D who saves the Girl at the end of SING?’ And my personal headcanon that the shot that killed Jet Star wasn’t strong enough to kill him instantly. Because angst.<br/>Leave a comment below if you’re so inclined, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>